Welcome Home
by AxidentlGoddess
Summary: ONE SHOT: WARNING! LEMON. Eight years have passed and the quest continues. Love in the Feudal Era is not to be. But Kagome goes on...because now she had someone to welcome her home.


AN: Well, this is a one-shot that I originally had posted over at Single Spark, but since there's really no telling if that site will ever be back up, I figured I might as well post it over here as well. Especially since I've been considering expanding it or something. Sequel, prequel, I'm not sure. We'll see what happens.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's works. Not Inuyasha. Not Kagome. Not Sesshomaru...though my minions are drawing up plans for an abduction...

**Warning:** There is a **HUGE** lemon in here. If you are not of age you really shouldn't read this. Granted, if you're not of age you shouldn't be purusing the M section anyway. I have marked where the lemon starts and stops, so consider yourself doubly warned.

* * *

**Welcome Home**

Kagome sighed as she pulled herself out of the well. Eight years, eight years she had be traveling back and forth through time. Things had changed so much since those early days. Naraku was dead, finally, but still her quest was not over because in the end there had been only one way to defeat the evil creature. Take away the Shikon that granted him so much power. And of course, the fates being the irony loving beings that they were, deemed only one way for her to do that.

In the end, she hadn't actually been the one that re-shattered the Shikon no Tama. This time it had been Inuyasha…well, sort of. She had fired a purification arrow and moments later he had released the power of the Testsuaiga. The attack had blown her arrow off course and straight to the jewel. The jewel had shattered as her arrow hit it and Inuyasha's attack destroyed Naraku a moment later.

Ironic, no?

It had taken them five years to reach that point and now she had to start all over again. Would she never be free of her task to collect the pieces of that accursed jewel? Would she never be able to stop flitting through time and finally be able to settle down into a normal life? Well, as normal a life as a mystically endowed person could ever hope to have.

"Has Inuyasha given you grief again, Kagome?"

Kagome would have turned at the familiar voice, but the arms that slipped around her waist stopped her. She sighed and leaned back into the comforting embrace, closing her eyes as lips grazed the side of her neck. This was her solace, this was what kept her going, having this to come back to.

She never thought she'd be able to find love, especially after finally coming to terms with the fact that no matter what he felt for her Inuyasha would never stop seeing Kikyou in her. She knew he loved her, and she loved him, and for a time she thought that would be enough. It wasn't. No matter how much he loved her some part of him would always see her as the shadow of his former lover…and that was not something Kagome's heart could live with.

So she had ending it—whatever it really was. He hadn't been pleased, but Inuyasha was nothing if not resilient. Somehow they had managed to salvage their friendship, though it hadn't been easy at first. There were too many hurt feelings on both sides, and for a while their group has split up, separating in their search. Sango and Kirara had chosen to accompany her while Miroku and, surprisingly enough, Shippou had chosen to go with Inuyasha. He had said that there had to be someone around to keep Inuyasha from being a complete idiot.

But, as time has a way of doing, things got better and the group rejoined once again. Kagome thought that Inuyasha would have chosen to be with Kikyou after Kagome had ended things, ending the necessity of choice, but he hadn't. Kagome still didn't completely understand why. Inuyasha said that someone had finally managed to open his eyes, but he refused to say more than that.

As more time passed and their search continued Kagome began to be more and more certain that she was not destined for love. Especially as those around her seemed to find theirs while it continued to elude her. With Naraku gone there was no barrier between Sango and Miroku…save for Miroku's title as monk. Monks were not supposed to marry. So he cast off his vestments and wed his love…and his powers had only grown for it. They had a small child of their own now who stayed in the village with Kaede under the old Miko's watchful eye while they were away. Little Jodan was due to begin his training here shortly. In fact, Kohaku, who chose to remain behind and protect his nephew, had already begun it.

Inuyasha _had_ found someone else and if he ever got his head out of his ass, they would be mated. Still Kagome had a bet going with Miroku that Kainaru would bear Inuyasha's mark before the end of Spring. It looked like she was going to win her bet. They had met Kainaru two years ago during a run in with Kouga. Turned out, the Wolf Prince had a younger sister…a younger hanyou sister. Hence his easy acceptance of Kagome's humanity all those times he pronounced his undying affections. Kainaru and Inuyasha had found a strong and passionate annoyance at first sight, but after a while seemed to grow on each other.

Kouga stopped his pronouncements of love years ago and even now Kagome found she missed them. At the time she had seen it as more proof that love was not in her cards. Ayame had finally knocked some sense into him, first gaining his respect when she beat him senseless. It wasn't long before she gained his heart. They had been mates for a little over three years now.

Even Kirara seemed to have found someone…another Two-Tailed Firecat they met on their journeys. Shippou was still too young for her to worry about, thank goodness.

The nuzzling at her neck drew her back to the present and a smile touched her lips. She reached one hand up and thread her fingers through her love's hairs, holding him in place. No, she had never thought to find anything like what she had found in him. Especially not in her own time. I mean, how many people would understand, not to mention tolerate being in a relationship with someone like her? With someone who routinely had to spend long periods of time away, in danger, in another time. Her answer had come in the most unexpected of ways.

She had been on the train, lost in her own thoughts and musings of their most recent predicament back in the Feudal Era, trying to scramble out some sense of it. She had been pulled out of her musings with a smooth, deep voice asked if he could sit next to her. She paused, still staring out the window as her brain tried idly to place where she had heard the voice before. The man continued saying that all the other seats were taken. Kagome turned to give her acceptance and both parties froze in complete and utter shock.

Kagome chuckled deep in her throat remembering the look on his face. It was obvious he had not expected to see her there and somehow the fact that he was standing there with his jaw dropped open was utterly hilarious to her. She had never seen him do that in the whole time she had known him.

Eventually he sat down and began to interrogate her. The interrogation turned into a talk, which turned into coffee, which turned into dinner. They continued to meet and it was not really all that long before she moved in with him. And now he was standing there behind her, his arms wrapped about her waist, trailing kisses and licks over her neck and shoulder.

**:Warning:Lemon Starts Here:**

"I missed you," he whispered as his lips trailed up to her ear.

Kagome felt her smile widen. "I missed you too."

"Really…" he purred into her ear as his hands started to shift. One went to her abdomen, pulling her tight against his hard, muscular planes and the other trailed up to cup her breast. "How much?"

Kagome hummed languidly in her throat as her eyes drifted closed, enjoying the feel of his hands upon her body, leaning further back into him. "So much that it was all I could do not to rush back here just so I could stand here in your arms," she breathed. "So much that I ached. So much that I had to go out by myself, find a spring, and touch myself in hopes of relieving the pain, wishing it was you."

He groaned and pulled her tighter against him, his head dropping to her shoulder, a fine curtain of silver hair draping down her arm. "By the Gods, what you do to me…"

He tightened his hand on her breast, bringing his head back up and to the left side of her neck this time. "I love you," he whispered in her ear before pressing his lips against the mark on her neck, making her body shudder in reaction.

"With all my heart," she breathed in reply, arching back into him as he began to tweak and pull at her hardened nipple. "Oh…" she half sighed, half moaned as electricity shot through her and straight between her legs.

She pulled away from his mouth slightly only to turn her head so she could capture his lips, her eyes still closed in the bliss of feeling him again, being near him again. Their mouths devoured each other hungrily, lips and teeth clashing, tongues twirling and dancing as they moaned into each other's mouths. The hand on her breast didn't stop its torture of her nipple until it could damn near cut through her shirt, then moved over to lavish the same attention on her other one.

She reached her left hand up and cupped the back of his head, fusing their mouths together, then let her fingers slip to the side and trace the point of his ear. He groaned loudly and Kagome could feel a shiver race through his muscles. She couldn't help the smile that curled her lips. She loved how sensitive his ears were. Unbidden, a memory of a time he had actually let her play with them until he came from that alone raced through her mind. Her smile turned into a grin and she started to drag her nail along the folds and creases of it.

She felt the growl vibrating in his chest more than she heard it, increasing in volume as her grin spread. Gods, she loved that sound. She pulled away from his mouth, swearing she heard a whimper, only to be replaced with a loud groan as she leaned back at took his ear between her teeth. She didn't bite hard, but it was enough to make a more pronounced shudder run through him.

"Bitch," he growled, making her chuckle and warm.

"Your bitch," she cooed in his ear and his arms tightened around her.

It was amazing how that solitary word had almost torn them apart. Talk about cultural differences. For her it was a vile insult, rude, demeaning. For him was one of the most intimate endearments a couple could share. The first time he had called her that was when they were in bed and rather…involved. To say she had not taken it well would be a gross crime of understatement. She had yell and cried and 'how dare you'ed before finally storming out. He had been shocked and hurt that she didn't want him to call her that. They hadn't spoken for a month. It wasn't until a chance meeting that they had spoken and things had been cleared up…thanks to a city wide black out and the fact that they found themselves trapped in an elevator.

Sometimes Kagome wondered if Fate was trying to tell her something.

She resumed her attack on his ear as she felt his other hand drift further south to the waistband of her jeans. She had long since graduated high school and because of the man behind her had managed to actually handle college. Long gone were the school girl uniforms…well, except for some very special occasions. She felt the button unsnap and the zipper slide down and gasped as his hand pushed in, past her panties.

"Here?" she asked, breathlessly.

"You said you were aching," he murmured. "You know I hate it when you hurt."

They both gasped as his fingers slid into her fold, slick with her own wetness. He dropped his head to her shoulder and groaned and she could feel him pulse against her backside. "Gods," he moaned, "you're so wet…"

"You make me that way," she moaned back. "Please…"

He lifted his head and his other hand at the same time, using his fingers to gently turn her face back to his and claim her mouth while the fingers of his more southerly hand began to play with her. Kagome moaned as they slid along her lips, teasing her, before they parted her and ran her length, trailing from slit to clit and back again. He teased her opening for a few moments before moving back up to her nub and tracing slow circles over it.

Kagome's moan was louder this time as he started to rub her. Not to be left out, and damn near burning to touch him, she pushed a hand behind her and between them, grabbing a hold of the thick, hard cock that had been pulsing and pressing into her backside through his pants. He gave a hard grunt as she squeezed him through the cloth then started to rub up and down as best she could through the confinement and at the awkward angle.

"Kagome…" he groaned before capturing her mouth again and plunging his tongue inside, thrusting in and out of her mouth similar to how his hips began to lightly thrust against her hand.

The fingers on her clit began to speed up and press hard. She felt her pants being dragged down her legs and a moment later something soft and fluffy trailed back up the inside of her leg, pushing them apart somewhat more. Kagome moaned. She knew what he wanted to do. It had startled her the first time, but since then she had almost begged for it a time or two. Scratch that, she had begged. If he wasn't currently possessing her mouth with his ravenous tongue she would be begging now.

He continued to slide it up her legs and she widened her stance slightly to accommodate him, moaning and whining. He grinned and started licking her lips as he brushed her entrance but didn't penetrate, just teasing her and making her cry out in longing.

"Please…" she groaned again, nearly sobbing with need for release.

"Yes…" he breathed back and she felt his tail enter her.

Her head tossed back and her body arched, pressing her ass hard into his groan, no longer able to keep her concentration enough to keep stroking him. He pressed back against her, thrusting and rubbing against her backside while his tail moved in and out of her, occasionally stopping to twist in the most mind bending ways. He fingers kept rubbing her and his other hand went down to play with her breast again, twisting and pulling her nipples, then squeezing her breasts.

Her head was back on his shoulder as her body rocked unconsciously on his fingers and tail, her breathing shattered, her entire world narrowed to the things he was doing to her. She could feel the pressure building up incredibly high and when he opened his mouth over the mark on the left side of her neck, grazing his fangs against it before sucking hard, that world completely shattered as she came…hard.

She screamed his name, not caring if anyone outside the well house heard and heard him groan as her muscles contracted around his tail and her juices drenched him, but he didn't stop. His fingers kept dancing and his tail kept thrusting and his mouth kept sucking, prolonging her orgasm until she released again, spiraling even higher until the world felt like it was going gray.

"Fuck," he growled viciously as she came for a third time and before she knew it he had pressed her down so her hands were braced on the rim of the well. She vaguely heard the sound of a zipper and cloth tearing and then his tail left her. She almost cried out at the loss, but was stopped when she felt his thick cock press lightly against her entrance, ready to enter her from behind. Which, ironically enough, was not his favorite position. Though, even more ironically, was one of hers.

"I love you," he moaned again, and thrust into her up to the hilt, making both of them cry out.

"Gods," she moaned, "you feel so good…Please…please fuck me…"

She could hear the smile in his voice as he leaned over her, panting just as much as she was. "You want me to fuck you? You want me to take you hard? Ride you till you scream?"

If there was one thing she'd learned about him in the two years they'd been together it was that he had a love of dirty talk. Ironic for one she used to think so silent.

"Yes," she panted as he annoyingly stayed still inside her. "I want you to fuck me, as hard as you want. I want to feel your dick stretching, filling me, pounding into me. I want to hear you scream, feel you cum inside me. Please, fuck me."

He growled deep in his chest and she could feel his dick jump at her words. "As my lady wishes."

He pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in. He did that two more times before she moaned "Faster. Fuck me harder. I need you." He groaned and grabbed her hips, pulling her back onto him as he thrust hard and fast in and out of her. Kagome moaned and groaned and cried out at the intensity of it, her back arching in ecstasy.

He leaned forward, draping himself over her back, one hand braced beside hers while his other arm wrapped low around her hips and abdomen to keep her to his pace.

"Shit," he panted, "you're so fucking tight…ahhh!"

Kagome would have responding that he was just that fucking big but she seemed to have lost her power of speech. She could tell by the trembling in his muscles he was getting close, but he was holding off, waiting for her. Then she felt the arm wrapped around her hips move slightly and his thumb pressed against her clit hard, rubbing furiously. Kagome cried out and felt her muscles start to contract again. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, groaning loudly.

"Now," he moaned. "Come for me now, koishii."

And as though his orders were really that powerful, her contraction reached it peak and exploded. He cried out as her muscles began to pulse and milk his cock. Kagome felt him sink his fangs into her mark and her orgasm tripled in response, making her mouth open in a silent scream as she felt him start to jerk and stiffen, growling loud enough to shake the walls of the well house as he shot his cum deep inside of her.

Eventually, they both stopped pulsing and twitching as the aftershocks slowly dissipated. Finally, he released her neck, making her whimper as his fangs slid out of her…but not in pain. There was truly nothing like having his fangs penetrating her mark. It didn't hurt, quite to the contrary…for both of them. She never felt more whole than when they were joined like that.

She felt his tongue licking the wound and the holes close up to a strangely blue colored scar. When he was satisfied he pulled her down to the ground with him on the tatami mat he had obviously set up previously and simply held her to his chest while their heartbeats returned to normal.

**:Lemon Ends:**

"So," he said, after a little while, "you never did tell me why Inuyasha was being so aggravating."

Kagome snorted and shook her head, burrowing closer into his chest. "Why else? We have to go see you about the shards."

There was a pause and then she felt him chuckle. She looked up to see amused golden eyes shining down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I remember that visit," he said.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched higher. "Something I should know?"

He shook his head slightly. He never was willing to tell her about what had happened in the past, saying that to do so would stop things from happening the way they had, the way they had to. When she asked him how he knew that he hadn't told her to begin with he just grinned at her and claimed to have his ways.

"Let's just say that enough time has passed that I am now able to laugh at it."

Kagome raised up, propping herself on his chest as he smiled up at her. "Okay, now I'm a little worried."

"Do not be. Know this, koishii, this Sesshomaru has never been capable of harming you. Not now…and not then. No matter how much of a bastard I seemed to be." He pulled her down and brushed his lips against hers. "I just wish it had not taken me five hundred years to learn the lessons you had to teach."

Kagome smiled softly. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

"With all my heart, my mate."

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Should I expand on this? I've got a notion for a sequel, and a few people over at SSp mentioned actually writing out the story I outlined here of Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship. What do you think? Read and Review and let me know! 


End file.
